Twin one-shot
by pazebra3
Summary: One-shot of Harry's Twin sister. It was going to be a full story but I changed my mind. Warnings: mentions of rape and torture.


My name is Clarissa Rose Potter and I am Harry Potter's younger twin sister. You probably haven't heard of me because I try to stay out of my brother's spotlight and go out of my way to be unnoticed. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. I learned early on that attention is bad thanks to the Dursleys.

At the Dursleys Harry and I were like slaves, forced to cook and clean from a young age and barely allowed to eat or relax. We were abused in every possible way, well I was; thankfully Harry was spared the worst of it. As toddlers we shared the cupboard under the stairs, and then when we got bigger I was moved to a cot in the basement. When I was eight Uncle Vernon began his nighttime visits, I didn't even tell Harry what he was doing out of fear.

When Harry and I entered the wisarding world and discovered he was famous we were shocked and overwhelmed and quickly learned that most people didn't know I existed. I was glad as it allowed me to move around unnoticed and I wasn't swarmed by crowds as poor Harry was. At Hogwarts I convinced the sorting hat to place me in hufflepuff where I could blend into the background. I didn't make any friends or enemies, I became invisible.

Harry was the only one who I talked to, which was easy with our twin connection. We could speak or send images/memories mentally from any distance. The first two years we met up every week in the kitchens after curfew and spend the whole night talking. We were close and we refused to let the school tear us apart. I didn't like or trust his friends and refused to hang out with them which lead us to our hidden meetings. I did miss him and was a bit jealous of being left behind in favor of his new friends but I kept those thoughts to myself so I wouldn't risk pushing him away.

The summer after first year the Weasley boys rescued harry, and me by default, and I was mostly ignored at their house. I avoided Ginny, who I shared a room with, like the plague because all she wanted to do was fawn over my brother. The summer after second year when Harry blew up Marge and stormed out he left me behind, locked in the basement by uncle Vernon with a broken arm. I had to take a bus alone to the train station and Harry said he thought I would be ok alone at the Dursleys, but I think he just forgot about me. It was hard for me to trust him after that and we started growing farther apart. By fourth year we had grown completely apart and barely spoke or hung out at all. Every summer he would be rescued and taken away and I was left alone to suffer under the Dursleys.

At school I easily did my school work and spent my free time learning anything and everything. After finding an old text in second year about how magic and spells really worked I figured out all I had to do was picture what I wanted to happen and push out with my magic and I could do anything. I no longer needed spells or wand movements. When the school freaked out about how Harry could talk to snakes, I learned that talking to animals was rare and became glad we had kept my ability a secret. I started testing my limits and found I could talk to any animal I tried to whether magical or muggle. I was petrified right after Justin and nearly headless Nick and missed the rest of the school year.

In third year I found a book on occlumency and created my mindscape protecting my thoughts and giving me a clearer memory and enhanced mental capabilities. I tried to research Sirius Black but couldn't find any trial records which made me suspicious and I kept digging. I found many holes in the story but neither Harry nor any of the professors would listen to me. One day during a walk outside, I met padfoot, who was shocked that I could talk to him and learned the real story. I brought him food and blankets in the shrieking shack and tried to help him track down the rat. I missed the whole thing with Harry and his friends but was relieved that Sirius and Buckbeak escaped.

I spent fourth year in St Mungo's with Dragon Pox and almost died. Thankfully the professors owled me the school work so I didn't fall behind. I tried to owl harry wishing him luck and asking what happened with the Triwisard Tournament but he never responded. I was released a week after school ended and stayed in a hotel in Diagon alley for the summer. It was fun exploring all the different alleys attached even the darker ones. I was angered at the stupidity of the masses who believed the crap the Prophet was spouting. I completely believed Harry, especially since his nightmares about what had really happened leaked through our link. I also began to have the same dreams as Harry about Riddle but I was able to bock most of them out with my occlumency.

Fifth year was boring. I learned of Harrys DA club after the fact and I managed to avoid umbridge's detentions. I found a secret tower with its own library, potions lab, suite, kitchen, and garden. I moved in and used it to further my studies and brew experimental potions. I was able to have all sorts of animals I had befriended live with me or just visit. Dumbledore's phoenix Flawkes was a frequent visitor. I hid in my tower at the end of the year and was able to hide there the entire summer. I got so used to it that I almost missed when school started again; thankfully the house elves who had been bringing my food reminded me.

Sixth year passed the same as fifth and so did the summer. However a week into seventh year, which Harry and his friends were noticeable absent for, I was called to headmaster Snape's office. There were several Death Eaters waiting who took me to Malfoy manor to be tortured and questioned. After two months of constant torture by all the Death Eaters, Voldemort made me his personal pet and fuck toy. I escaped while he was gone after another month.

I went to America after escaping and spent another three months in a hospital recovering. They were unable to heal many of my scars and I have to use a cane for my left leg. The most noticeable scars I have are claw marks across the right side of my face, the whip marks on my back, and where my left leg had been chewed on by a werewolf (somehow I didn't become one myself). I got an apartment and a job and stayed in America until Hogwarts opened the next year after Voldemort's death. I applied to take my seventh year and was approved.

So here I am back on the platform to take the Hogwarts Express back for my final year. I boarded the train with my trunk shrunken in my pocket and started looking for a compartment. About halfway down I opened one to find Harry and Hermione. They looked up and Hermione started to say they didn't want anyone else but harry and I just looked at each other. I quietly asked him if there was room for his twin sister and he hesitantly nodded. I threw myself at him in a hug and we both started talking at once about how we worried about and missed each other.

We settled in and I was reintroduced to Hermione. Then we swapped stories about the previous year, all the while harry and I still sideways hugging. A few people tried to come in during our trip but we had warded the door. Finally I had my Twin back and I had no intention of letting him go.


End file.
